I Dreamed A Dream
by LottiePoynterr
Summary: I had an exceptionally weird dream the other night that included Pudd love, Hizzy babies, Baby eating circus lizards and a Pudd wedding. This is the story of it... I have a weird brain... don't judge me ;)


**Okay.. so because this is going to be literally the weirdest fanfiction I have ever ever even thought about writing... I think I should probably explain about the inspiration behind it. I had a dream... and this is basically the story of it. The dream included some Pudd loving, some Hizzy babies, some baby thieving and a Pudd wedding! What can I say? I have a strange, ****_strange_**** brain! But I hope you enjoy it :P**

* * *

Harry, Danny, Tom, Georgia and Giovanna all stood around, smiles beaming on their faces, as Izzy held her newly born baby in her arms. Her and Harry had been married for just under 3 years and they hadn't had a single argument yet. As they stood around, full of happiness and delight for the new parents, Dougie stood outside the room, a disapproving look on his face. He had been in love with Harry since they had first moved into the band house, almost 12 years ago. For a little while, Harry had loved him back and they had been married. It was only a joke marriage but to Dougie, it meant everything. He had only managed to get through the hurt of Harry marrying Izzy because he had a girlfriend at the time. But now that she was gone, he felt more alone than ever. Harry had the perfect life and then there was just him, all alone, just like he had been a few years ago. He was determined not to let himself drop as low as he had done previously in his life however he was finding it exceedingly difficult. He walked alone, back to his home, and lay in his bed with his lizard, Zukie, lay on his chest.

'What should I do Zukes? Harry doesn't love me anymore. At least when he was just with Izzy, he still loved me like his own son. But now he has a real daughter... he won't want to care about me anymore. I'm not worth his time anymore Zukes. He has his own little girl, he doesn't want me running to his door when I have nightmares anymore, like I did when I was younger. He has a child to do that now. If only you could help me Zukie.' he mumbled sadly to his pet. It was at that moment that an idea suddenly popped into his funny, little brain. What if Zukie could help him? He stood up from his bed, placed Zukie back into his cage and sprinted to the hospital. His friends had gone home now and the only people that remained in the hospital room were Harry and Izzy. They were both sleeping and so Dougie walked silently through the door and took the baby, with much care, from its cot beside the couple's bed. He left again, without even leaving a mark, and broke from the hospital. When he got back to his own home, he took the baby and lay her in the smallest bed he had in the house. He then called his neighbour and asked if he could borrow the spare cot that he knew she had in her attic. She agreed and bought it round to the house within half an hour. Dougie set it up in his bedroom and placed the baby in it. He then lay in his own bed and slowly allowed himself to drift off to sleep, pleased that the first part of his plan to win his Harry back had worked.

* * *

Harry woke up feeling full of happiness. He was officially a dad. Ever since he had been close with Dougie and had treated him like a son, he had wanted children. He loved Dougie with most of his heart and taking the role of a dad to the younger boy had almost become his life. Now that he had his own daughter, he could experience the feeling all over again. When the girl had nightmares, he could soothe her, just as he had done with Dougie. When she got bullied, he could comfort him, just as he had done with Dougie. If she ever got nervous or worked up about something, he could calm her and look after her, just as he had done with Dougie. He stood up and walked over to the cot, only to almost faint with the shock of seeing that his child wasn't there. He glanced back at Izzy and noticed that she didn't have the baby. He panicked and ran from the room, knowing without even asking, that Dougie had his child. He knew that Dougie had never stopped loving him but he never assumed that things would get this serious. He arrived at Dougie's house and knocked furiously on the door.

'DOUGIE! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!' he screamed, not sounding angry, instead just sounding sad that Dougie hadn't just spoken to him.

'NO! YOU DON'T GET THIS BABY BACK UNTIL YOU TALK TO ME PROPERLY AND YOU DON'T JUST IGNORE THE FACT THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL BE!'

'OKAY THEN DOUGIE. COME ON! TALK TO ME. I'M LISTENING NOW.'

'YOU NEVER UNDERSTOOD! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME BACK BUT YOU NEVER DID! IT WAS ALL JUST A FRONT FOR THE FANS WASN'T IT? AND I EVEN THOUGHT THAT WHEN I HAD NIGHTMARES AND STUFF HAPPENED THAT YOU LOVED ME LIKE A SON AT LEAST BUT YOU NEVER DID! YOU JUST WANTED TO BE WITH IZZY AND I TRIED TO ACCEPT IT! BUT NOW YOU HAVE YOUR OWN CHILD AND THERE IS NO HOPE FOR ME AT ALL! YOU WERE THE ONLY CHANCE I GOT AT EVER HAVING A LOVING FATHER AND NOW YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN! JUST LIKE YOU DID BEFORE.. BEFORE.. BEFORE I TRIED TO.. T-TO... HARRY JUST TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME AGAIN! PLEASE!'

'DOUGIE! I DID LOVE YOU! I STILL DO! NOT IN THE SAME WAY THAT YOU LOVE ME BUT I WILL NEVER STOP BEING LIKE YOUR DAD. I HAVE ALWAYS TRIED TO BE A DAD TO YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL! AND WHEN YOU FIND A PERFECT GIRL, I'LL BE THE ONE TO HELP YOU ARRANGE YOUR WEDDING AND I'LL BE THE ONE TO DRIVE YOU TO THE CHURCH AND THEN I'LL BE THE ONE TO STAND WITH YOU AS THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE WALKS TOWARDS YOU.' Harry screamed. Trying desperately to show Dougie that he would never stop loving him.

'But Harry. I don't want a perfect girl. I want you. You're the love of my life.' Dougie whispered through the door.

'I'm sorry Dougie. I can't be with you. I've been with Izzy for like 10 years... We have a baby girl.. I can't just abandon all of that. Because Dougie... That would make me like your dad. I'd never be around and when I was, I'd just be angry or unhappy. I can't do that to my family Dougs. You've lived through it, you know how much it would hurt them.'

'But it hurts me aswell.'

'I'm sorry Dougie. But please.. just give us little Jaz back.'

'You called her Jazzie?'

'Yeah... she's like your sister now anyway.' Harry said happily before letting his face drop at the sound of Dougie crying and running back up the stairs. He decided that the only thing to do now was get her back himself and so he kicked the door down and strolled right in. He backed up a little when he saw Dougie dangling little Jazzie over Zukie's cage.

'Go away or I'll drop her and Zukie will eat her!' Dougie shrieked when he saw Harry.

'I didn't know that lizards ate babies?'

'Gosh Harry! I told you this the other day. Zukie is a special lizard.. he was trained to be in the circus and his act was eating and then regurgitating babies... but he erm... never regurgitated them.. so he erm.. he got kicked out...'

'Dougie! Don't drop my baby in with that thing!'

'HOW DARE YOU BE MEAN TO ZUKIE AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE TO ME. HE'S THE ONLY FRIEND I HAVE NOW AND YOU'VE JUST OPENLY OFFENDED HIM! APOLOGISE!'

'Dougie. He i-'

'APOLOGISE NOW HARRY!'

'Okay okay I'm sorry. Can I please have my baby back now.'

'On one condition...'

'Oh and what's that then?'

'You have to marry me again. Properly this time.. not just for a joke.'

'What?'

'You heard me. I want you to love me like you used to.'

'What the hell runs through your head Dougie I will never know.. but okay... I'll marry you. Come on! Lets go!' Harry said excitedly. Dougie squealed with happiness before running with Harry to the recording studio to find Tom and Danny.

'Guys! We're getting married! Come on!' Dougie shouted before sprinting out again.

'AWESOME!' Danny and Tom screamed in unison before following the couple to a registry office. Luckily, there was a space available at that very moment and the pair were happily married. When they had shared their first kiss, Dougie leaned over,'I forgot to pick up Jaz from Zukie's cage. Sorry Hazza.' he whispered calmly into Harry's ear before walking from the building as a happily married man.

* * *

**I did warn you it was a weird dream ;)**


End file.
